pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Omegacatch Saint Cure: The Heroes of Tomorrow
Omegacatch Saint Cure: The Heroes of Tomorrow (オメガキャッチ聖闘士（セイント）キュア　明日の勇者 Omegakyacchi Seinto Kyua: Ashita no Yūsha) is a crossover sequel series of both Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Saint Seiya Omega, set 25 years after the beginning of the latter -- while disregarding most of the events of the Pallas arc. Plot Not too long after the defeat of Apsu, just when the young Saints thought they could finally rest, a new menace reared its head: Persephone, goddess of spring and queen of the Underworld, who, swearing revenge against the Legendary Bronze Saints for defeating her husband Hades, captured Saori and placed her inside a large poisonous flower, which drained her energy until it killed her. To fight off the Bronze Saints and defend her, Persephone sent out her own warriors, the Sprouts. During their crusade to rescue Saori, the Saints came across valuable allies: the Heartcatch Pretty Cures, who knew that the Sprouts were actually ordinary people whose Heart Flowers were corrupted by Persephone. With the combined efforts of Athena's Saints and the Heartcatch Cures, Saori was saved from near-death once again, and Persephone's spirit was sealed inside a white chrysantemum seed, kept hidden in Hanasaki Flower Shop for good measure. Afterwards, when times of peace finally arrived, Saints and Pretty Cures slowly became close acquaintances, to the point of love blossoming between certain members of each group... It is now the year of 2037. Saori has been deceased for 14 years, and a new generation of Saints is training to defend Athena's newest reincarnation when the time comes, while living perfectly ordinary lives alongside the Cures. However, things take a turn for the worst when an employee of Hanasaki Flower Shop finds the hidden white chrysantemum seed and plants it, allowing Persephone's spirit to take over her in the process. Now, it's up to new Bronze Saints and Cures to prevent her from finding the new Athena. Characters New Main Bronze Saints *'Akaba Aria' (赤羽アリア) / Pegasus Aria (天馬座（ペガサス）のアリア) **Patron Constellation: Pegasus, the Winged Horse **Cosmo Element: Light ***Kouga and Yuna's daughter, leader of the new Bronze Saints and first female Pegasus Saint in history, having inherited her father's Cloth once he became the new Sagittarius Saint. She is optimistic and perseverant like her father, but mature and fiercely loyal to Athena like her mother. *'Suiyama Shoryu' (水山翔竜) / Dragon Shoryu (龍座（ドラゴン）の翔竜) **Patron Constellation: Draco, the Dragon **Cosmo Element: Water ***The oldest of Ryuho and Erika's children. Despite having inherited his father's Dragon Cloth and being just as skilled as him, Shoryu is more like his mother in terms of personality -- outspoken, nosy, and not the best when it comes to filtering his mouth. *'Summer Mae Collins' (サマー・メイ・コリンズ) / Vulpecula Summer (小狐座（ヴルペクラ）のサマー) **Patron Constellation: Vulpecula, the Small Fox **Cosmo Element: Fire ***A tomboyish Australian orphan who became a Saint to avenge the loss of her little brother Garrett in the hands of a malevolent Saint. She is usually down-to-earth and snarky, and constantly butts heads with Shoryu, often scolding him for his behavior. *'Tobias Scherzinger' (トビアス・シャージンガー) / Columba Tobias (﻿鳩座（コロンバ）のトビアス) **Patron Constellation: Columba, the Dove **Cosmo Element: Wind ***The oldest member of the team, affectionally nicknamed "Mama Dove" by Shoryu. A polite and mild-mannered Swiss boy who, as a kid, ran away from home with his younger stepsister due to his stepmother's abusive treatment of him, coming across Yuna in the process. *'Enrique Vargas' (エンリケ・バルガス) / Serpens Enrique (蛇座（サーペンス）のエンリケ) **Patron Constellation: Serpens, the Snake **Cosmo Element: Earth ***The "lone wolf" type of the new generation, a Chilean boy who was trained in Death Queen Island and doesn't go to Palaestra. Enrique is stoic, but quick to anger, especially if you call him Ricky, something Shoryu learned the hard way upon first meeting him. New Secondary Bronze Saints *'Amamiya Esmeralda' (雨宮エスメラルダ) / Phoenix Esmeralda '''(鳳凰星座（フェニックス）のエスメラルダ) **Patron Constellation: Phoenix **Cosmo Element: Fire ***Adopted daughter of Ikki and personal mentor of Enrique, although not quite as harsh on him as Guilty was on her father. New Gold Saints *Amamiya Albiore' (雨宮アルビオレ) / '''Aries Albiore' (牡羊座（アリエス）のアルビオレ) **Patron Constellation: Aries, the Ram **Cosmo Element: Wind ***First non-Lemurian Gold Aries Saint, as Raki refused to inherit the Aries Cloth after Kiki's passing. Shun and June's son, he inherited the Chameleon Cloth from his mother before becoming Aries Saint. *'Shuiki Suzume' (朱翼雀) / Libra Suzume (天秤座（リーブラ）の雀) **Patron Constellation: Libra, the Scales **Cosmo Element: Water ***Genbu's only pupil, who took over the Libra Cloth shortly after his master's death in battle. He appears to have an interest in Kodora, as he sees hidden potential in her. *'Pisces Nerissa' (魚座（ピスケス）のネリッサ) **Patron Constellation: Pisces, the Fish **Cosmo Element: Water ***First female and benevolent Gold Pisces Saint and second to not use rose-based attacks. The youngest of the new generation of Gold Saints, Nerissa, formerly a prodigious Palaestra student, is an easygoing and fun-loving girl who is skilled in gymnastics and never backs down from a fight. She is also quite flirty, especially towards Tobias. New Pretty Cures *'Hanasaki Mitsuba '(花咲みつば) / Cure Trefoil (キュアトレフォイル) **Theme Colors: Pink, green **Theme Flower: Clover ***The leader of the new Heartcatch Cures. Outgoing and cheerful, Mitsuba excels in studies, but is terrible in sports. She has known about Pretty Cure ever since she was a little girl, and idolizes Yuri for staying strong even with all the sorrow she went through. *'Suiyama Kodora' (水山小虎) / Cure Cascade (キュアカスケード) **Theme Colors: Blue, teal **Theme Flower: Tigerlily ***The youngest of the four Cures, much like her mother in the past. Unlike her, though, she is calm, sarcastic and analytical, but she does have a more friendly and open-hearted side. She also has a knack for photography, and created her own Fashion Club. *'Ban Sumie' (番すみえ) / Cure Ink (キュアインク) **Theme Colors: Black, silver, red **Theme Flower: Carnation ***A soft-spoken yet easily flustered girl who occasionally helps out her mother at the local kindergarden. She wants to become a mangaka just like her father in the future, but feels she isn't creative enough. *'Haninozuka Fubuki '(埴之塚ふぶき) / Cure Pollen (キュアポレン) **Theme Colors: Yellow, orange **Theme Flower: Buttercup ***An opinionated and hotheaded soccer player who is in the same class as Kodora. Contrary to what it may look like, she loves fashion, in particular the lolita subculture, and, as such, joins Kodora's Fashion Club shortly after becoming a Cure. She is the only one of the new Cures to not be daughter of canon characters. Fairies *'Sham' (シャム) **Mitsuba's fairy partner. His name comes from "shamrock". *'Snap' (スナップ) **Kodora's fairy partner. Her name comes from "snapdragon". *'Croquis '(クロッキー) **Sumie's baby fairy partner. Her name comes from the French word for "sketch". *'Abeille' (アベイユ) **Fubuki's baby fairy partner. His name comes from the French word for "bee". The Previous Generation *'Akaba Kouga' (赤羽光牙) / Sagittarius Kouga (射手座（サジタリアス）の光牙) **Patron Constellation: Sagittarius, the Archer **Cosmo Element: Light ***Aria's father, former Pegasus Saint and current Sagittarius Saint. *'Scorpio Souma' (蠍座（スコーピオン）の蒼摩) **Patron Constellation: Scorpio, the Scorpion **Cosmo Element: Fire ***Former Lionet Saint, current Scorpio Saint, full-time teacher at Palaestra and Summer's personal mentor. *'Akaba Yuna' (赤羽ユナ) / Aquarius Yuna (水瓶座（アクエリアス）のユナ) **Patron Constellation: Aquarius, the Water Bearer **Cosmo Element: Wind ***Aria's mother and Tobias' personal mentor, former Aquila Saint and current Aquarius Saint. *'Suiyama Ryuho' (水山龍峰) / Dragon Ryuho (龍座（ドラゴン）の龍峰) **Patron Constellation: Draco, the Dragon **Cosmo Element: Water ***Shoryu and Kodora's father and retired Dragon Saint. *'Masataka Haruto' (正隆栄斗) / Wolf Haruto (狼座（ウルフ）の栄斗) **Patron Constellation: Lupus, the Wolf **Cosmo Element: Earth ***Vocalist of a rock band and part-time teacher at Palaestra. *'Leo Eden' (獅子座（レオ）のエデン) **Patron Constellation: Leo, the Lion **Cosmo Element: Thunder ***Former Orion Saint and current Leo Saint, having inherited his master's Cloth. He and Yuri appear to have bonded over the losses they went through. *'Myoudouin Tsubomi' (明堂院つぼみ) / Cure Blossom (キュアブロッサム) **One of Ichiyou's adopted mothers, and Mitsuba's aunt by blood. She now has the confidence she lacked back when she moved to Kibougahana, but is still gentle and well-meaning, and cares deeply for her family and friends. After her college graduation, Tsubomi, alongside her sister Futaba, took over management of Hanasaki Flower Shop, achieving her dream of becoming a botanist, and is currently negotiating a partnership with JAXA. *'Suiyama Erika' (水山えりか) / Cure Marine (キュアマリン) **Ryuho's wife and mother of Shoryu and Kodora. She is now a widely-known fashion designer and has taken over management of Fairy Drop, which now has several installments all over the country. Although she has grown up and become a family woman, her personality remains untouched, and although not quite as famous as Momoka, she is more than happy with the life she leads now. *'Myoudouin Itsuki' (明堂院いつき) / Cure Sunshine (キュアサンシャイン) **One of Ichiyou's adopted mothers, and Mitsuba's aunt by marriage. Now fully in touch with her feminine side, she is now a martial arts champion and teacher at her family's dojo, although she occasionally helps out her wife at Hanasaki Flower Shop. *'Tsukikage Yuri' (月影ゆり) / Cure Moonlight (キュアムーンライト) **The only childless member of the previous generation of Cures, for personal reasons. She now works as Momoka's manager, and thus is barely even around anymore, due to Momoka's ridiculously tight schedule. She also appears to have bonded with Eden over the losses they went through. Other Allies *'Caelum Raki' (彫刻具座（カエルム）の羅喜) **Current Silver Caelum Saint, following on Kiki's footsteps as Cloth Repairer but, surprisingly, not as Aries Saint. *'Kido Saori' (城戸紗織) **The long deceased former reincarnation of the goddess Athena. Aria sees her in her dreams, warning her of the upcoming battle against Persephone. *'Eagle Marin' (鷲座（イーグル）の魔鈴) **The Silver Aquila Saint of the 20th century, now retired and the new principal of Palaestra. *'Hanasaki Kaoruko' / Eternal Flower (無限フラワー) **A former Pretty Cure known as Cure Flower, and Tsubomi's now-deceased grandmother. Her spirit is now tasked with guarding the Great Heart Tree, protecting it from anyone who dares attacking it directly. *'Hanasaki Futaba' (花咲ふたば) **Tsubomi's younger sister and Mitsuba's mother. *'Kurumi Momoka' (来海ももか) **Erika's older sister and aunt of Shoryu and Kodora. She has now achieved übermodel status, being recognized worldwide rather than just city-wide and constantly traveling around the world with Yuri as her manager. Despite the success, she tends to use the money she gets for charity purposes, and tries to stay in touch with her sister and nephews whenever she can. *'Ban Kenji' (番ケンジ) **Sumie's father, who is now a successful shoujo mangaka. He is occasionally seen talking on the phone with one Kisaragi Yayoi about a future collaboration. *'Ban Nanami' (番ななみ) **Sumie's mother and member of Myoudou Academy's Fashion Club in her middle school years, she now works as a kindergarden teacher alongside Sasori. *'Kumamoto Takumi' (熊本匠) **Formerly known as Kumojacky of the Desert Apostles, he now teaches at the Myoudouin dojo alongside Itsuki. *'Sazanami Hebiya' (小波蛇也) **Formerly known as Kobraj of the Desert Apostles, he still works as a fashion designer, occasionally working in partnership with Erika and Momoka. *'Kousa Sasori' (黄砂蠍) **Formerly known as Sasorinna of the Desert Apostles, she still works as a kindergarden teacher, and has become close friends with her workmate Nanami. Civillians *'Myoudouin Ichiyou' (明堂院いちよう) **An orphan boy found and adopted as a baby by Itsuki and Tsubomi during their honeymoon. He is mellow and soft-spoken like Tsubomi, but is way more outspoken, and possesses a deep love of cuteness and practices martial arts like Itsuki. He and Shoryu have a friendship similar to that of Tsubomi and Erika. *'Kumamoto Kei' (熊本けい) **A girl of unknown origins, found by the former Desert Apostles on their doorstep not too long after they moved in together. She is painfully shy as well as very frail, and constantly has flashes of what she considers to be her past, which disturb and pester her greatly and more often than not cause her to faint. *'Otonashi Hideaki' (音梨ひであき) **A member of the new Fashion Club and Sumie's crush. *'Umemori Azami' (梅森あざみ) **A member of the new Fashion Club. *'Kurozono Kiichigo' (黒園きいちご) **The sharp-tongued and mean-spirited student council vice-president, she is in the same class as Mitsuba, Sumie and Kei, and appears to have a thing for Enrique. *'Takase Kotone' (高瀬ことね) **A member of Myoudou Academy's Literature Club who is in the same class as Ichiyou and is quite close to him. Antagonists *'Sahohime Mio' (佐保姫みお) / Persephone (ペルセポネ) **A young woman who works at Hanasaki Flower Shop and becomes possessed by Persephone after planting a seed of the flower that contained her spirit. Persephone's Sprouts : See also: List of Puppet Sprouts in Omegacatch Saint Cure *'Larch Caleb' (ラーチのカレブ) **Patron Flower: Larch (boldness) *'Rue Trista' (ルーのトリスタ) **Patron Flower: Rue (disdain) *'Pomegranate Joel' (ポメグラネートのジョエル) **Patron Flower: Pomegranate (foolishness) Items *'ClothStones' (クロストーン) **Small crystals or gemstones that carry inside them Athena's Saints' Cloths in the 21st century. They have different forms depending on the Cloth, and are carried in different, personal ways by each Saint. *'Heart Perfumes' (ココロパフューム) **The Cures' transformation items, which resemble perfume bottles. *'Flower Ballpens' (フラワーボールペン) **Pen-like items used as weapons by the Cures. Much like the Flower Tacts wielded by the previous generation, they are named after their users. *'Heart Seeds' (こころの種) **Coin-like items born from cleansing people's Heart Flowers. They are stored in the Heart Pot, and help the Great Tree of Hearts become stronger. Some can be used for power-ups and calming the mind. *'Heart Pot' (ココロポット) **The item that the Heart Seeds are stored in. It was once used by Yuri to transform into Cure Moonlight. Locations Episodes Songs Trivia *Most of the canon Saint Seiya characters' last names aren't canon: "Suiyama" and "Amamiya" came from a Brazilian magazine article about the original Saint Seiya, while "Akaba" came from a photoshopped image posted in an image board, not too long before the announcement of Saint Seiya Omega, showing a genderbent Kouga as a Pretty Cure, poking fun at the fact that Umakoshi Yoshihiko was doing the character designs for the show's first season. Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure